


Levi's Perfect Roommate

by erwinsundercut (Applepie3399)



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/erwinsundercut
Summary: Levi wouldn’t give Erwin up as a roommate for anyone else in the world.Eruri Week 2019Day 1 - Roommates





	Levi's Perfect Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri Week 2019  
Day 1 - Roommates
> 
> @tumblr - [link](https://erwinsundercut.tumblr.com/post/187242815020/day-1-roommates#notes)

Levi wouldn’t give Erwin up as a roommate for anyone else in the world. After all, Erwin was very neat and clean. Or rather - he had learned how to be very neat and clean, for Levi. He hadn’t minded it, and had been understanding of Levi’s desire for a very tidy and clean apartment. Levi had been surprised that the other man had asked him what he should and shouldn’t do in order to meet Levi’s high standards of cleanliness, instead of telling him off for being a clean freak like Levi’s ex-roommates.

Levi and Erwin had become best friends in just a couple of months. Their personalities clicked so well. And it didn’t hurt that Erwin was an extremely handsome man, and exactly Levi’s type. So Levi might have developed a teeny tiny crush on him. Very tiny indeed, thank you very much. It had all started with Erwin washing the dishes and putting then on the dish drying rack in the exact order Levi insisted on.

So it was a surprise when Levi came back from work and found the sink full with unwashed kitchen supplies. Erwin had been home all day and it was unlike him to leave a mess for Levi to find.

On the counter opposite, there were freshly baked cupcakes, still in the cupcake pan. Chocolate ones. Levi’s favourite. He frowned at them. Where was Erwin?

Levi found him in the living room, sleeping on the sofa. Maybe he was just too tired and hadn’t managed to clean up yet. Levi would cut him some slack. The man definitely deserve that.

Still though, Erwin never slept during the day, even when he was exhausted. Something seemed wrong. Levi stepped closer to the sofa and put a hand to Erwin’s forehead. It was burning hot. The touch stirred Erwin and he opened his eyes a fraction.

Once he managed to focus them on Levi, and remember the state of the sink, his eyes opened wide and he sat up, to the best of his current abilities.

“The dishes!” he exclaimed and clutched his throbbing head with both hands. He attempted to get up, but Levi gently pushed him down, and Erwin managed to offer no resistance. He groaned pitifully instead.

“Shit, Erwin, you’re burning up!”

“But the dishes… the dishes.” Erwin trailed weakly.

“Fuck the dishes! You’re fucking sick. Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I thought I just had a killer headache and that it was too hot. I wanted to rest a few minutes before washing the dishes. I didn’t think I was actually sick.”

Levi shook his head. He extended his hands towards Erwin.

“Come on. You’re going to bed. And don’t you dare mention the dishes again.”

Erwin offered a small amused smile before grasping Levi’s hands.

Levi led them to Erwin’s room. He noticed that it was in a sparkling condition, like the rest of their flat minus the sink, despite Levi not making a habit of going there, and therefore not being necessary for Erwin to keep it in such pristine condition.

Erwin struggled with removing his t-shirt. When it was finally off, he swayed to the side and Levi reflexes kicked in. He steadied Erwin with a hand to his chest. His perfect and warm chest.

Levi was so close to Erwin. When he looked up at him, he saw Erwin looking down, eyes half-closed and cheeks reddened. And Levi had to remind himself that Erwin looked like that because he was sick. Levi removed his hand awkwardly.

“Get into bed, I’ll help you with your pants.”

Erwin stumbled into bed and turned to lie on his back.

“Hips off the bed.” Levi instructed. Erwin did as told. Levi grasped Erwin’s sweatpants near the knees and took them off, leaving Erwin only in his white briefs. Levi tried really hard not to stare at the bulge. He’s always thought that Erwin’s dick was huge and the current situation was only proving his theory true.

He should’ve left the room then, to get medicine for Erwin. But instead, he helped Erwin with the sheets. And then he sat on his bed and kissed his forehead. The second he had done this, the terrible realization of exactly what he had done hit him like a train. He had to think of an excuse fast! Oh, he had a plan! His mom has always kissed his forehead to sense whether he had a high temperature.

As it turned out, he didn’t need an excuse, because Erwin was smiling at him. Levi had never considered himself a great reader of face expressions, but the amount of affection and happiness in Erwin’s eyes was obvious to him. Maybe the poor man was delirious and thought Levi was someone else?

“That was nice.” Erwin said and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

It took 10 too many seconds for Levi to react.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep. I have to measure your temperature and give you some medicine first.”

Erwin grunted, unhappy that he was been denied sleep. His eyes opened a bit though.

“Will I get another kiss, Levi?” he smiled innocently.

Levi could bet his face was burning hotter than Erwin’s.

“Maybe.” he replied. But he knew that he’ll definitely be giving Erwin another kiss. As many kisses as Erwin wanted.


End file.
